Believe me, I have the worst intentions
by Boushi
Summary: Set after my one shot Prisoner, Naruto is faced with condemning his best friend to death. Is he able to hold it together? Is Sasuke going to live through it or is he really in Konoha just to kill the Hokage... His best friend. SasuNaru. Lemons.


So, like I said before, this is what happened after my one shot called Prisoner. Don't have to go read it to follow the plot but it is bassed off that story. I had wrote it years ago but got to thinking about what would happen once the two were found the next morning.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

><p>Naruto looked through the prison bars at the shadowy figure that hung in chains. Once the ANBU realized that he had not been the only chakra signature in the room, they infiltrated the apartment to save their hokage. It was quite the scene having a room full of men while Sasuke scrambled to find his clothing, still groggy from the previous night. Naruto still couldn't see Sasuke's face in the dark. He just wanted to see his face. He needed to know that he was ok. All the wounds, dams and overspills had been reopened the moment Naruto had woken up in the dead of night to find Sasuke in his bed. If that was to be all that Naruto would have in this life time, he would let Sasuke go if that was what he truly wanted. But it wasn't what Naruto wanted. Sasuke had to say it and mean it or Naruto would not believe him. He wanted to live the life that he and Sasuke were meant to have. He would leave the village with Sasuke and they could live together. But they knew no other life than this. There was nothing for them outside the life of a ninja.<p>

"You didn't have to come…" the shadow spoke. Naruto strained his eyes to see a face in the dark.

"I wanted to see if you were alive," He replied sternly. Sasuke was not expecting any hospitality. Not after what he had done in the name of revenge and power. He also did not trust as easily as before, if he had trusted at all. There were too many people who had used Sasuke as a human shield over the years. Naruto could have not been any different than any other scum of the earth. Who was to say that everything, the apartment, the… sex was nothing more than a weapon to get Sasuke in chains?

"You got what you came for…" Sasuke grumbled, "Now, go…" Naruto was confused. He was the one who had crept in to Naruto's bed last night. Sasuke was the one who came to him. Why was he being this way? Was it all a plan to infiltrate Konoha?

"But… you said l-last night that…" Naruto tried to get those words out but there was no use. The Uchiha's pride would not budge and he knew that. There was no use exposing a weak spot on both of their backs. They would be under a lot of scrutiny in the next few days and neither of them needs to think about anything but surviving.

"I was delusional…" he turned his face to the side, away from the bars, "Maybe it was time I was caught…"

"I will try my best get you a fair trial," Naruto promised. They knew it was miracle that Sasuke was still breathing, to have a trial, fair or not, would be an event on an apocalyptical scale. Almost every hidden village would declare war, just to see Sasuke dead. If word was to get out that Konoha was letting him breathe for purposes other than interrogation, it would cause a great deal of agony for the fire country.

"Don't bother," Sasuke refused, "I will accept all that is coming. I earned it all." He knew walking in to the village that he would not walk out alive. It was only a matter of how much he would suffer before he died. Naruto being here was going to make this very much more painful. If Sasuke had it his way, Naruto would stay in his comfy seat up in his office until Ibiki tortured him to death.

"If you could try and offer information," Naruto started and Sasuke laughed, "and told them you were sorry…" Naruto stopped once Sasuke was in stitches laughing at the naïve man.

"Naruto! This isn't Iruka's class room and you didn't just steal his lunch," Sasuke looked at Naruto even though he could not see his face, he could feel his eyes, "I am going to be tortured… and I will die here, in this cell." Naruto didn't want to believe that all this time, Sasuke could have come back at any time and now that he was here, all they were going to do was kill him. "You'll be lucky if you get out of this unharmed as well…" Sasuke head dropped. He was tired. Tired of running, lying and killing. He wanted to start over. All the mistakes would go away and he could face his fears again. He hated that he was scared all the time. He hated that he could never love the one person left that still believed in him… He hated that he had tried kill him. Naruto had it easy. He could face the demon, right in the face. Sasuke had to search the world for his only to find that demons like to hide. He learned that nothing is what it seemed.

"I am going to fight for you Sasuke…" Naruto proclaimed, "I didn't search for you all these years just so that you could die in my prison…" Sasuke scoffed at the man again. "I'm sure some part of you didn't come all this way just to spend one night with me and then die."

"That's exactly what I wanted…" Sasuke admitted quietly. Naruto was not going to accept that Sasuke wanted to be dead. After all that he accomplished, however horrible, there must be a reason to live.

"You don't mean it," Naruto refused, "You wouldn't have told me all those things last night. You said… you said you—"

"We can _never_ mention that again…" Sasuke growled, "It _will_ get you killed…" Naruto was slightly hurt by his statement. He quelled the stinging in his eyes. It had been for nothing. The missions, the times when hopes were raised only to be minutes late and the ninja that had died trying to find this man. If Naruto had not been as determined as he had, maybe this would have been different. People would still be alive…

"I would trade places with you if it meant I could hear those words again…" Naruto whispered.

"There is nothing you can do to turn back time," Sasuke said, "I would know."

"I still wish that I could go back and save you," Naruto uttered, "I do anything to make you smile…" Naruto rested his forehead protector on the bars of the prison. The clank of the metal caught Sasuke's attention and he lifted his head. He could see the sliver stream down Naruto's face and he suddenly felt guilty for even thinking that he could spend on night with Naruto and it would be a good thing. He had just tortured Naruto more than anything that Ibiki could ever dish out. Naruto would have the memory of that night forever, but Sasuke would be gone, forever.

The door to the stair case swung open and Sakura came through the shadowy door way. Naruto straightened up and wiped the tears from his eyes before she could even notice he was there. Ibiki followed her out of the stairs with his interrogation kit under his arm in a brown bag. Naruto nodded at the pair. Sakura knew that Naruto would be down here. She had taken the cover for the boys over the years, making sure no one knew the truth. She was going to open her mouth to say something to Naruto but he ran out of the hall before anyone could tell him otherwise. Sakura lowered her hand and looked to Sasuke. She asked to assist in the interrogation as the medic-nin overseeing Sasuke. If there was anything that Sasuke wanted to say at the last moments, she would be here to help him. Everything up till then would be just as painful for her to watch.

It was a beautiful day in Konoha. The sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud in sight. The trees were starting to turn for the fall. Naruto watched the city come and go without knowing what was happening within the walls of the prison. They had captured the missing-nin, Sasuke who had tried so hard to kill everything that got in his way. He walked in to Konoha and willingly gave up his fight. It didn't sit right with Naruto that he would give up his revenge, just for one night with him. But that was not the thought that had captivated Naruto for the last hour. It was the pain that his best friend and now lover was being killed for information on other missing-nin and treason. Sasuke would not be killed officially till they were sure that they had gotten all they could out of him. The images of Sasuke in more pain than he had already endured and Naruto fighting the urge to run down to the cell blocks and kill anyone who tried to stop the Hokage from freeing a fugitive.

There was a knock at the double doors and Naruto didn't even bother to turn his chair to face his guest. The man let himself in and closed the door behind him. He could tell it was his teacher, the copy-nin. He didn't bother to announce himself at the door but just walked over to the Hokage. Naruto's eyes didn't leave the sunset over the village. He knew if he even moved that the walls he spent all afternoon building would crash. Naruto compartmentalized the whole day. What happened between him and Sasuke would not affect him as the leader of Konoha. Kakashi's intentions were not to undermine Naruto's fortitude but he knew that there would be no one who would ask the man how he felt about the day's events. He stood next to the chair that had been turned to look out the massive window in the Hokage's office.

"Ma—, Naruto… how's the team doing?" Kakashi asked casually. Naruto tried shifting his elbow so that he could sit up in the chair. The facade trembled but held.

"We've been better…" Naruto's voice cracked under the strain. He had done so well all day through the meetings and conferences, it was become impossible to speak at all. Kakashi could see the difficulty in Naruto's eyes. The blue were bright as ever but they were lost. They reminded him of an ocean, endless in its depth. Kakashi put his hand on Naruto's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. Naruto's eyes closed. He had been found out. He was still the boy standing at the gates of Konoha proclaiming that he would be Hokage, venturing out to save Sasuke. He wasn't strong enough for this. People forget that all the battles, victories and titles don't change a person. Naruto had not let go of the piece of himself that hung on to Sasuke. Kakashi sighed and let go of Naruto's shoulder.

"He is going to give up information…" Kakashi informed Naruto, "On the condition he receives an open trial, deliberated amongst all the hidden villages." Naruto's eyes were still closed but tears were forming at the edges.

* * *

><p>Ok, that was short but the next will be much longer.<p> 


End file.
